Close To You Forever
by AngelusAirKisses
Summary: Love has always been something that you cannot control. However, Love has always conquered, leaving meaningless humans aside. So would a great Taiyoukai ever know that he is in love? Or will he have to face the worst decision of his life?


**Close To You Forever**

_A Sesshomaru/Rin Fanfiction._

**A/N** Hello Everyone, after a few months of Hiatus I am back! I know I should work on my Ita/Saku story before I write anything else. However, this story has been in my head for a while now. I just had to write it, before I lose track of it. So this time, I am writing a Rin/Sesshomaru Fanfiction. I am actually trying this domain, as I am usually in the Sakura/Itachi one. I hope that this story will be as successful as 'Emotionless'! I do know that this is quite a short chapter, but I just wanted to see if this story would interest anyone. Comment will be adored! Please let me know if I should continue it, or make changes. Thanks. Just so people know, 'Emotionless' will be updated soon. I am sincerely sorry about my lack of updating.

Chapter One

A pair of brown eyes slowly blinked, as a big amount of sunlight went towards her eyes. With a dull expression, she sat up. Taking the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned. The sun rays were dreadful, she hated mornings. Oddly her nose started to pick up a strange scent, a scent she hadn't been close in a while. Excited about not knowing what the smell was she went against the sun. Looking around her chamber, something caught her eye. A bouquet of daisies on her dresser, she smiled wondering who had brought them to her. It wasn't something that happened often, last time she had seen daisies was in her childhood. Taking the beige covers off her limbs, she jumped off her bed.

Stretching her arms to there maximum, she let out a small growl. But it was automatically turned into a humongous yawn. The previous night, she had stayed up late reading. Over the years, Lady Kagome had taught her how to read and since then she had been addicted. Every so often when she would cross Kaede's Village, she would stop and see Kagome. After some very long discussions, Kagome would give her some novels. After every meeting, she couldn't wait to read all those books. Tying her long brown hair into a ponytail, she walked over to the dresser. Beside the bouquet laid a small piece of parchment. Her facial expressions soften as she read what was written.

_Happy Birthday, Rin._

Rin smiled, she was happy that they had remembered. However, sadness suddenly took over her face. Even though her birthday meant she was now a true women. It also meant something else to her, she was getting old. For most people that would be a wonderful thing. Finally reaching the age of maturity and now a real woman, But to her, it only meant sadness. Getting older would mean that her life span had shortened again.

She took the piece of parchment, her soft fingers touching the edges. Deep inside her, she knew who had given this to her. However, her mind would tell otherwise. '_Sesshomaru_.' She whispered, while taking a daisy into her bare hands. Rin remembered how she would always collect them for him. But once she had reached thirteen, she stopped. Sesshomaru had gotten extremely busy, as he was the TaiYoukai of the Western Lands; a lot was expected from him. Seeing him and her flower picking became rare.

"…"Speechless Rin walked towards her window, the golden walls reflecting on her eyes. She looked at the Garden, it seemed so peaceful. Nature would cheer her up, as she had been so close with it in her childhood. Suddenly a loud knock burst her bubble, making her fall flat on the floor. She looked at her Chamber's door, seeing a little toad that looked quite angry.

"Gezz, Rin. Eighteen and your still as clumsy like ever. Sesshomaru-Sama is waiting in the dining chamber." She smiled at her old friend Jaken, he had what can you say…got nicer? He would still tease her like she was seven, but in a nicer way. She would look up to him like a father figure, since hers had died so long ago. The both of them had become friends after Naraku disappeared. Even though she could still remember how mean he used to be, it made her laugh as those memories came back to her.

"Rin?"

Rin looked straight towards Jaken, he seemed worried. Just by the way he had pronounced her name, she knew it. "I am fine Jaken, just tired that is all." She replied, lying of course. Inside, pain ruled. Jaken looked at her, knowing that something was odd. But he walked out; he knew that if she would want to talk she would. If not, it was not his cue to ask. "Hurry" He simply said as he walked out, she had the feeling that if she did not trouble would rise.

Sesshomaru had a very tight schedule; just taking the time in the morning to eat with her would be risky. Rin sighed, as she let her body fall upon her bed. Memories of the day she had met the great TaiYoukai filled her head.

_Sesshomaru, looked at the younger Rin, she had bruises all on her small body. "Where did you get those bruises?" He asked Rin stared at him, shocked. "Uh…huh?" Not even words came out of her tiny mouth, only small whispers. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He stared at her with all his might, wondering what had happened to the girl. Suddenly Rin smiles and bursts into a happy laughter, making the TaiYoukai raise an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care. I'm just curious."_

She remembered that day, the reason why she had laughed was still a mystery to her. However, all she knew was that was the day she fell in love with him, or so she had thought. He was the first person that actually wanted to help; well with Sesshomaru she wasn't quite sure about that. But he had revived her, which did mean something.

Rin got up; opening her wardrobe she took out a white Kimono. She had grown a lot, since she was now eighteen. Your first impression of her would be, _what a beautiful lady. _Letting her dark hair down, she walked out of her chambers. A lot of demon servants, eyed her. Most of them were Females, who were all jealous about her relationship with the TaiYoukai. Rin wouldn't call it a relationship, as nothing was special happening.

Arriving at the Dining Chambers, a servant bowed and opened the door. Rin bowed respectfully, and then made her way inside. She still could not believe how beautiful this place was. It had been more then eight years, and she still couldn't believe it. Every time she got a glimpse of the Kingdom, she felt like a princesses like in Kagome's fairy tales.

Noticing that she was standing in the middle of the room, like an idiot. A pink blush emerged upon her cheeks, after seeing that Sesshomaru was glaring at her. '_Oh_ _Great, now he must think I am still a complete klutz_' Embarrassed and feeling idiotic, she walked towards the table. Bowing at the Taiyoukai, she smiled.

"Good Morning, Sesshomaru-Sama."

Her innocent voice, made its way towards the TaiYoukai ears, looking at him her heart starting to beat at an incredible rate. He hadn't change one bit since she had met him. His silky sliver hair, golden eyes and the magenta strikes on his cheeks and wrists. He was truly beautiful and no one could ever defy that.

"Good Morning Rin."He replied with his sensual voice, making her heart skip beats. Slowly she sat on Sesshomaru's right side. It was weird; she did not understand why today was so different then others. Usually she would always meet with him in the morning, but why was she acting so strange. She tried to avoid eye contact, but it did not work.

"Why so tense? This Sesshomaru will not hurt you." She turned around; Sesshomaru was looking at her straight in the eyes. He seemed to strangely want to know what was really wrong with her. Words tried to come out, but instead she stayed silent.

"I am fi-"

Suddenly the Dining room doors opened revealing a little toad once more. He walked, more like sprinted towards his Lord. Rin frustrated on how he kept bursting her bubble, eyed him with evil looks. '_That. Toad.' _

"Me Lord. Someone is here to see you; he wishes to speak with thy right away." Jaken spoke, not lifting his eyes above the table. Rin thought she heard Sesshomaru growl, however he walked off before she could say anything.

"I apologize Rin, I have to leave. Eat before it gets cold." And slowly he left, walking towards the door like a god. Rin stared at the doors as they closed. She couldn't believe it; could her day get any worse? She sighed once more, as she stuffed her face with food.

'_What a morning.' _


End file.
